The present invention relates to an instrument for use in washing, cleaning, dusting and polishing of soiled surfaces and objects. More particularly, the invention relates to a combination glove and wash cloth which can be used to clean the body or to perform personal chores such as washing, cleaning and dusting in the home, office, factory or elsewhere.
At present, the materials used to effect cleaning and washing of the body, cleaning the furniture or wiping up spills around the home, office, factory and elsewhere, consists of a variety of absorbent materials including paper and cloth towels, wash cloths, mittens, gloves or rags of all sorts. In order to effect proper cleaning, it is generally preferable to use the mentioned items together i.e. it is preferable to place a glove or mitten on the hand then use the absorbent cloth material to do the actual cleaning, wiping, etc.
This combined usage is necessary since, in general, the commonly used glove like devices have a small surface area for wiping, cleaning or scrubbing and are therefore not an effective cleaning tool. Moreover, because most of the cleaning materials contain caustic substances and materials which can cause harm to the hand and fingers, the combination glove and cloth have become an indispensable tool. Generally, the cleaning cloths are folded or wrapped in some way to avoid contact between the cleaning material or detergent and the user's hands and fingers. This need to fold or wrap the cleaning cloth is self defeating since the folding or wrapping diminishes the cleaning surface.
When mittens are used to cover the hand, they, because of their shape, inhibit the users ability to grasp objects while in use. For this reason, they cannot be used to clean items which have a small surface area, objects which have narrow openings or areas which are not clearly visible.
Thus, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a glove like device which is capable of being used to accommodate the fingers and thumb of either the left hand or the right hand, and to which is attached a piece of absorbent cloth material to form a useful device for performing cleaning, washing, scrubbing and wiping of the body or other objects.
A further object of this invention is to provide a cleaning glove which will overcome the problems mentioned in the prior art, in particular, the problem of protecting the hands and fingers from being damaged or contaminated by the detergent or other cleaning substance in used in the process.
Another object of this invention is to provide a glove having a cleaning cloth attached to the glove to provide a large surface for cleaning, washing, wiping and scrubbing.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a cleaning device which is capable of being used alternatively on the right hand or left hand as the need arises.
Yet another object of this invention to provide a glove with a cleaning cloth to which soap, detergent or any other cleaning materials may be applied so that the users hand may not be contaminated by the cleaning materials. This is particularly important to many individuals who maintain longer finger nails or regularly incur infections in the tender regions of the finger around the nails. These individuals will find this device most useful because it will permit them to do their personal cleaning, and house work while protecting the nails from damage.